


Statuesque Companions

by Bhelryss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhelryss/pseuds/Bhelryss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HSWC 2014: Bonus Round 3, Alternate Universe</p><p>Aradia Megido <3 Kanaya Maryam</p><p>A pair of statues that come alive at night, when nobody is there to see them; when looked at, they become immobile and insensate once more until they are alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statuesque Companions

The lights in the park clicked on as dusk fell. By the time the large clock on the other side of town showed ten o’clock, the park had long been deserted. As out of the way as it was, the park had been empty much longer than you would have thought. But, only the really interesting things happened in the dark.

As the twilight fell to night, the earliest stars beginning their ritual dance, she came to life. She was a well-loved statue, dedicated to the nurses and caretakers of a nearby hospital. Some called her a caretaker, a poetic few called her a sylph, and malcontents merely called her a waste of space. But every day found new flowers placed at her feet by a few patients grateful to their nurses, to their doctors. 

And when the stars began twinkling up above, she stretched her arms out, and stepped off her podium. Yawning, white marble making the faintest grinding noise as it softened to flesh; Kanaya rushed herself over to her only fellow statue in the park. “Aradia,” Kanaya said breathily, as the fountain maiden waded towards her.

“Kanaya,” Aradia replied warmly, getting Kanaya soaking wet when they embraced. “Prompt, as always.” Kanaya blushed, but interlaced her fingers with her girlfriend anyway. “Let’s go on an adventure!” Aradia said brightly, now that reuniting was complete. Leading the two of them deeper into the park, joined at the wrist as they were, made Aradia’s stone heart pound with bliss.

She stopped when Kanaya chased after some frogs, and smiled when the other girl cradled the cuties close to her chest. “Can we take them back to your fountain?” Kanaya asked, now having to resort to piling the little amphibians in the folds of her dress to hold them all. A silent ‘please’ remained unsaid, and the gentle, shy up-tilt of her lips sold Aradia on the idea. 

Twelve frogs safely ensconced in the little pond by Aradia’s fountain later, and the dawn was mere hours away. Reluctantly, Aradia pressed a kiss to the corners of Kanaya’s mouth, sad for the parting. “Tomorrow we finish our adventure,” Aradia vowed, and Kanaya smiled broadly in return.

“Of course,” she replied. Walking backwards towards her pedestal, so she could keep her eyes on Aradia as long as possible, Kanaya watched her slowly return to the position she would be frozen back into. The groundskeeper, as late as always, appeared with his back turned to her, and suddenly Aradia was stone again.

Kanaya barely made it back to her own pedestal in time; she assumed the position even as the groundskeeper locked eyes on her non-living stone body. This coming night, she will return to Aradia, as she has every night for the past twenty years.


End file.
